


No somos extraños

by Beatha23



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Reality, Bottom Jared, Bottom Sam, Dead Sam Winchester, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mark of Cain (Supernatural), One Shot, Protective Dean Winchester, Reincarnation, Soulless Dean Winchester, Soulmates, Top Dean Winchester, Top Jensen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatha23/pseuds/Beatha23
Summary: La marca de Cain necesitaba ser contenida y la solución de Muerte no sonaba tan mala, claro que él la modificaria después de asesinar a su hermano.Muchos lo verían como un acto atroz y monstruoso, pero para Dean era un sacrificio, era piedad, un último acto de amor.WincestLevemente J2
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Kudos: 10





	No somos extraños

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Supernatural no me pertenecen sino a Eric Kripke.
> 
> NA: Hola gente. Este será un One-shot del 10x23 “Brother's Keeper” sobre lo que hubiese pasado si Dean hubiese hecho caso a la solución de Muerte.
> 
> Lamento que no sea tan largo como a mí me gustaría, pero bueno, es un One-shot xD. Así que, disfrútenlo. Cuídense. 
> 
> ****

—Cierra los ojos —Dean mantuvo su voz calmada, aunque por dentro un animal roía su garganta y se enrollaba en ella—. Sammy, cierra los ojos.

Dean pudo ver como Sam dejaba caer sus párpados y respiraba con la calma que hace unos minutos no había tenido. La lucha había terminado y su hermano estaba aceptando su final. Se veía en paz, seguramente deseando que todo terminase cuanto antes. Y Dean no se haría de rogar.

Dean aprovechó el momento de calma, era tiempo de poner fin a la historia que había empezado con dos hermanos amándose a través del fuego y el infierno. Apretó con fuerza el arma entre sus manos, le dio una última mirada a su hermano y con la velocidad de un rayo encestó el golpe.

Los mató a ambos rápido y sin dolor. A uno, por amor, y al otro por precaución.

Dean Winchester caminó con paso quedito hacia el montón de polvo en que se había convertido Muerte, casi al instante de atravesarlo con su propia arma. De entre los restos Dean pudo rescatar el anillo del viejo jinete, que sin pensarlo dos veces se lo puso en uno de sus dedos.

Ahora podían temblar cielo y tierra, ya que Dean Winchester era la nueva muerte. Tendría que cumplir el mismo trabajo que en una ocasión había jodido al no poder tomar la vida de una niñita. Sólo que esta vez las cosas serían diferentes, ya poco le importaría si tenía que tomar la vida de una triste abuela, o la de un recién nacido.

Cuando al principio había adquirido la marca de Cain, Dean había querido fingir que todo seguía tan normal como obtener una cicatriz a causa de una cacería más. Pero era mucho más que una cicatriz, mucho más que un simple cambio de humor.

La marca había consumido casi toda su humanidad, día a día quemando trozos de su alma, quedando muy poco. Lo suficiente como para sentir un dolor abrazador en esa onza de alma al ver el cuerpo sin vida de su amado.

Con movimientos casi mecánicos, Dean se arrodilló ante el charco de sangre que rodeaba el cuerpo del castaño. Antes de que la sangre avanzase hacia las dos fotografías en el piso, las recogió y las guardó en la seguridad del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

El cuerpo de Sam era grande, pero eso nunca había impedido que encajara a la perfección entre sus brazos. Dean lo abrazó con fuerza y lloró hasta que sintió su cuerpo entumecido. Con cierta resistencia depositó el cuerpo de su hermano en posición horizontal, acariciando con delicadeza los cabellos castaños, como si estuviese pidiendo perdón por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Aun sabiendo que su hermano ya no sentiría nada.

Sin dejar de acariciar el cabello castaño, con su mano izquierda que estaba desocupada, Dean introdujo la mano en el pecho de Sam, extrayendo su alma unos segundos después. Dean miró el alma y se sintió nostálgico, casi arrepentido. Rápidamente parpadeó y se centró en su plan.

Unos pasos se escucharon tras su espalda. Seguidos de una voz tranquila y suave. Seguramente el mismo tono que empleaba para dar consuelo a las almas asustadas de su repentina muerte.

—Así que, ¿cielo o infierno? —comentó la parca, refiriéndose al alma recién extraída.

—Ninguna —dijo Dean, levantándose del suelo para enfrentar a la portadora de esa voz.

—Quizás ya lo sepas, pero viendo que eres nuevo en este cargo —comentó la parca con cierto sarcasmo—. Las almas o van al cielo, o van al infierno. Bueno, a no ser que quieras mandarla al vacío para que no exista la posibilidad de un retorno.

—¿Esa es forma de hablarle a tu nuevo jefe? —dijo Dean con enfado.

—No seas tan sensiblero, jefe —contestó con algo de burla—. Sé quién solías ser, y sé de quién es el alma que tienes en tu mano. Sólo quiero hacerte saber que mientras cumplas tu trabajo y las reglas se cumplan todo estará bien. Así que, ¿qué harás con tu hermano?

—No es de tu incumbencia… —agregó esperando a que ella dijese su nombre—. Billie.

—Lo es cuando mi nuevo jefe anda con almas en el bolsillo cuando deberían de estar en su correspondiente lugar —dijo Billie.

—No aprecio ese tono de voz, pero entiendo de donde viene esa actitud —Dean razonó ante la preocupación de Billie, ya que con su gran historial de estupideces era lógico que ella dudase ante sus acciones—. Pienso llevar su alma a otro lado. Puedes acompañarme en mi viaje si quieres saber que no haré una estupidez colosal.

—Bien —agregó Billie, más predispuesta a hacer la paz y no la guerra con su nuevo jefe.

Dean echó una última mirada al cuerpo de Sam, sabiendo que era nada más que un simple cascaron vacío. Quizás fuese estúpido decir que sentía como el alma de su chico palpitaba en su mano, siguiendo el compás de su corazón.

Él se lo debía a Sam, la vida se lo debía. Dean colocaría el escenario y las cosas sucederían como siempre debieron de ocurrir.

****

Dean caminó por los largos pasillos del hospital, buscando el área de maternidad. Al cabo de unas cuantas vueltas erróneas dio con la sala, viendo por los grandes ventanales las aproximadamente veinte cunas que ocupaban la habitación.

Aprovechando de su nueva condición se permitió atravesar la pared y caminar entre las cunas sin ser visto. Deteniéndose frente a la que buscaba.

—¿Qué tiene de especial ese niño para que la muerte en persona venga por su vida? —inquirió Billie, posicionándose al lado de Dean. El niño en la cuna de vidrio apenas tendría unas pocas horas de nacido.

—No vengo a llevármelo. Le tengo un regalo —Dean respiró profundo, preparándose para el ultimo dolor que sentiría en su vida. Introduciendo la mano en su propio pecho, sacó con gran dificultad una pequeñísima bola de luz, apenas y se notaba su brillo.

Pocas veces Billie adquiría una expresión de asombro en su rostro siempre calmado. Anticipando el próximo paso en su nuevo jefe, detuvo la mano que se acercaba al niño.

—Es lo único que queda de tu alma, si haces eso ya no habrá vuelta atrás. Ya no serás diferente a un demonio —Billie soltó la mano de Dean cuando vio la determinación en la mirada de este—. Perderás todo lo que una vez te hizo humano, ¿estás seguro de hacerlo?

—Tengo estos —Con su mano libre sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón las fotografías que Sam le había dado como último acto—. Quizás de ahora en adelante ya no tenga sentimientos, pero esto me recordara lo que era bueno, lo que era amar, lo que era ser humano.

Billie asintió en silencio y dio un paso atrás, no que a Dean Winchester le importase su opinión, pero con eso ella le estaba dando su visto bueno.

El bebé, quien se había mantenido dormido, abrió los ojos y miró a Dean como si consintiera su acción. Después de todo la fusión de sus almas les beneficiaria a ambos, serian uno mismo.

Dean miró su resquicio de alma, despidiéndose mentalmente de ella, deseándole una buena y larga vida. Deseándole que nunca se diera por vencido en la búsqueda de su alma gemela. Sin mucha ceremonia, Dean colocó la pequeña bola de luz en el pecho del infante, viendo como esta se hundía con la facilidad de un suspiro.

—Se bueno con él cuando lo encuentres, Jensen —musitó Dean. Tan de repente como el bebé había despertado, volvió a dormir como si nada hubiese pasado.

Dean y Billie aún seguían en ese hospital, dando vueltas, observando un poco el proceso de la vida en ese universo alterno. Siendo ahora la nueva muerte, esa realidad alternativa también entraba en su línea de trabajo y algún día nuevamente tendría que apagar la vida de su amado.

—Lo que fue en una vida no será igual en otra —agregó Billie, caminando al lado de Dean hacia los jardines del hospital—. No puedes esperar a que se encuentren y se enamoren a la primera mirada, o ¿acaso le pedirás a un cupido que les dispare una flecha?

—Son almas gemelas. Su destino es estar juntas sin importar las vidas que tengan que buscarse —Dean habló con la convicción de quien aún tenía alma y siente cada palabra que expresa. Quizás eran los recuerdos de cuando tuvo alma lo que lo ayudaba a no perder ese sentimiento.

Billie no supo que decir, ella nunca había sido humana, nunca había experimentado el amor. Estaría perdiendo su tiempo al tratar de entender las emociones humanas, y más aun a un Winchester.

—Tenemos trabajo que hacer, ya ves que la gente no muere sola —dijo Dean.

**** 

Dean había hecho muchas incursiones a esa dimensión, había tomado más vidas de las que podía recordar. Pero ese día era especial, ese día no iba a quitar sino a dar. Hace cuatro años había nacido Jensen, ahora era el turno de Jared.

Haciendo el mismo recorrido, Dean llegó hasta la habitación con el montón de infantes, pero él ya sabía a quién buscaba en particular. Allí estaba, envuelto en una colcha color azul con un patrón de ositos.

Dean extrajo de su gabardina negra un frasco sellado con el alma de su hermano. Lo abrió con cuidado y volcó su contenido sobre la cuna. El alma flotaba con gracia, como si estuviese haciendo una deliberada danza antes de entrar en el pequeño cuerpo de una hora de nacido. Una vez que el alma se había fusionado en el cuerpo del bebé, Dean supo que había hecho lo correcto.

—Espero que tengas la vida que siempre mereciste, Sammy. Espero que esa pequeña parte de mi alma sepa hacerte feliz. Cuídate, ya que espero verte dentro de mucho tiempo.

Dean se alejó de la cuna. Él había hecho su parte, ahora les tocaba a Jared y a Jensen hacer su trabajo.

****

A lo largo de los años Dean Winchester conocido como la nueva muerte, había estado infinidad de veces en esa dimensión, en ese hospital. Pero esa noche cuando su presencia fue solicitada por Billie, pensó que sería algo meramente rutinario. Claramente no fue así.

—Es muy pronto —comentó Dean, más para sí mismo que para Billie.

—Veintitrés años es más de lo que algunos obtienen —dijo Billie, caminando hacia la pared para recostarse sobre ella, esperando ver cuál sería el resultado.

_ Aun no se han encontrado. _ Pensó Dean con algo cercano a la decepción.

El no tener alma y ser el jinete de la muerte le hizo sentir mil emociones y ninguna a la vez. Dean podía sentir como el vacío que ocupaba el lugar donde había estado su única porción de humanidad se revolvía y parecía palpitar en un acto desconocido.

En la mesa de operaciones se encontraba un chico castaño, tendido entre un charco de su propia sangre. Cuando Dean se despidió de su hermano, pensó que lo volvería a ver dentro de muchos años, quizás cuando Sam fuese un anciano con problemas de incontinencia y más arrugas que pelos en la cabeza. Pero ahora, por como sonaban las maquinas hospitalarias parecía que el chico tenia las horas contadas.

—¿Estoy muerto? —preguntó una voz frágil y asustada. Dean no tenía necesidad de voltearse y ver el rostro de Jared para saber que lucía petrificado.

—Sólo espera unos minutos y lo estarás —respondió Billie desde su rincón, encogiéndose de hombros cuando recibió una mirada sancionadora de su jefe.

—Aun no —le dijo Dean con calma, girándose hacia el chico—. Ves eso —apuntó tras su espalda donde los médicos trabajaban arduamente para salvar esa vida—. Ellos no se han dado por vencidos, así que aun tienes esperanzas.

Dean pensó que el chico empezaría a hacer las preguntas típicas antes de morir, así cuando acabasen con ese capítulo él podría tomar su alma y llevarla personalmente al cielo. Pero el silencio creció entre ellos y en vez de tornarse incomodo se sintió familiar, casi adormecedor.

—¿Qué me ocurrió? —preguntó a través del sonido de las máquinas de monitoreo.

Esta vez Dean miró a Billie para que respondiera. Su trabajo como jinete de la muerte era aparecerse y terminar con el dolor, el cómo se hubiese iniciado le era ajeno al caso.

—Alguien te atropelló —dijo la parca con calma.

—¿Voy a morir? —Jared seguía con la mirada puesta en su cuerpo inerte. 

Quizás si Dean aun conservase su alma sentiría una pena enorme al saber que cabía la posibilidad de tener que apagar los días de Jared sin que hubiese encontrado a su Jensen.

—Dale tiempo a los médicos, están trabajando duro —Dean no sabía si se lo decía a Jared o a sí mismo. Si ese hubiese sido cualquier otro ser humano hace rato que estaría en otro lugar.

—¿Quién son ustedes? Sé que sonará extraño, pero siento que te conozco de algún lado —Jared los miró detenidamente. El hombre rubio le era tan familiar que casi podía decir cómo se sentiría la piel de su mejilla mucho antes de poder tocarla.

—Ella es Billie, una parca. Y yo soy la Muerte, pero puedes llamarme Dean —Muy en el fondo Dean sabía que esa sensación de familiaridad que estaba teniendo el chico era por Sam. El alma de Sam estaba gritando por el que una vez fue su hermano, su amor.

—¿Qué va a pasar conmigo? —Jared no podía creer con la naturalidad que hablaba sobre su vida, o ya sea muerte. Casi como si ese fuese su pan de cada día.

—Lo que tú quieras. Si quieres vivir, vivirás; y si quieres morir, entonces no hay problema —Dean sabía de ante mano que era más complicado que eso, pero al diablo con las reglas. Él era la muerte y no le quitaría la vida a su hermano sin antes haberle permitido una vida normal, y que el mundo se fuese al demonio si no estaba bien con eso.

Por un momento Jared no supo que hacer. Se sentía paralizado, una parte suya deseaba aferrarse con uñas y dientes y vivir. Pero también deseaba irse con Dean, tomar su mano y ser llevado por la senda de luz. Sin importar a donde fuese a parar, quería ir con Dean.

—No sé qué hacer —se giró hacia Dean y lo miró a los ojos—. Tengo miedo.

—No lo tengas. Todo irá bien —Dean metió la mano dentro su gabardina y en el interior del bolsillo pudo sentir las fotos que siempre llevaba consigo, esas que le recordaban lo que era sentir, lo que una vez significó todo en su vida, lo que lo ayudaba a andar día a día sin un alma.

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a Billie apuntando a su reloj. El tiempo seguía su curso y la muerte tenía que estar en diferentes lugares, no podía detenerse por nada ni por nadie.

—Cierra los ojos —Dean se vio nuevamente diciendo esas palabras—. Sammy, cierra los ojos.

Cuando Jared escuchó el  _ Sam _ saliendo de los labios de Dean no se sintió desconcertado, o que no era a él a quien se dirigía. Sintió nuevamente esa sensación de familiaridad y seguridad, sintió que al cerrar los ojos despertaría en casa. Encontraría lo siempre había buscado.

—Gracias, Dean —se vio diciendo por todo y por nada.

Una luz blanca empezó a envolver la habitación, desapareciendo el castaño y la luz. Hubo un cambio de escenario, ya no se encontraban en el quirófano y Jared ya no estaba fuera de su cuerpo. El chico descansaba en una cama de planta y aunque se veía como si se hubiese agarrado con un hombre lobo, viviría.

Un aleteo de párpados les indicó a Billie y a Dean que el joven de la cama estaba despertando. Jared miró confundido la habitación vacía. Claro que no estuvo así por mucho, ya que minutos después la puerta se abrió para dar paso a un chico rubio.

—Dean —Fue lo primero que salió de la boca de Jared al ver a su visitante. Sin saber porque su corazón se agitó y las mariposas que habían permanecido dormidas en su estómago al fin hicieron acto de aparición.

Cuando Jensen entró en esa habitación de hospital se esperó gritos y maldiciones. ¡Diablos! El espero un golpe por su descuido al volante, pero lo que espero fue toparse con la más hermosa de todas las miradas.

—Hola. No, no soy Dean, soy Jensen —dijo con nerviosismo Jensen, acercándose con temor a la cama—, Y soy el idiota que te atropelló.

El inicio de la conversación fue algo áspera, quizás bordeada con un poco de incomodidad, pero con el avance del minutero del reloj los aires se fueron calmando y hasta bromas surgieron.

Se discutió de quien fue la culpa del accidente. Ambos llegando a la conclusión de que fue mitad y mitad. Culpa de Jared por ir viendo el celular mientras cruzaba la calle. Culpa de Jensen por ir viendo el celular mientras manejaba. Eso hizo que los dos riesen como idiotas ya que eso eran, unos completos idiotas.

—Quien lo diría, la muerte los unió —se burló Billie, hallándole doble significado a la frase.

—En serio, Billie ¿chistes? —Dean puso los ojos en blanco. Al ver la conversación que se desarrollaba entre Jared y Jensen no pudo no sentirse aliviado, sin saber se había quitado un gran peso de los hombros.

—Lo lograste —alabó Billie, cercana a una sonrisa—. Bien hecho, Jefe.

—Ya hemos perdido suficiente tiempo aquí —comentó con desinterés a las alabanzas de Billie, cosa que se daban pocas veces. Quizás Dean ya no pudiese sentir amor, pero la paz que sentía era más que suficiente para saber que no se había equivocado. Por fin una sonrisa sincera había plagado su rostro.

Un portal de luz se abrió en la pared, pero ni Jared o Jensen vieron cuando se cerró detrás de una parca y la misma muerte.

—Te me haces familiar —Jensen ladeó la cabeza, mirando con detenimiento el rostro de Jared.

—Seguramente te recuerdo a alguien que arrollaste tiempo atrás —Jared sonrió grande, mostrando sus hoyuelos. Jensen se sintió deslumbrado ante esa sonrisa.

—No lo creo, lo recordaría —Jensen sonrió.

Se conocieron de una manera completamente original, y ese suceso quedaría marcado en sus memorias y seria sacado a relucir en cada chiste de amigos. Pero sin lugar a dudas ese accidente sería lo mejor que pudo haberles pasado en sus vidas.

—Me alegra haberte atropellado —comentó Jensen en la celebración de su segundo aniversario.

—Tú sí que sabes cómo hacer estremecer a un chico con tus palabras —Jared se burló, metiéndose entre las piernas de Jensen, quien estaba apoyado en la encimera de la cocina. 

—Lo siento, cariño —besó lentamente los labios de Jared, suspirando con adoración a su chico—. Antes de conocerte me sentía incompleto, pero ahora siento que soy imparable.

—Yo también me alegro haberte conocido, aunque pudo haber sido en una librería o un restaurante, no teniendo que echarme el carro encima. Vaya primeras impresiones que das —Jared siguió protestando a pesar de tener una sonrisa tonta en la cara.

—¡Jay! Dios, que nunca me lo perdonaras —Jensen gimió bajito, ojala y lo hubiese iniciado el tema del accidente, ahora Jared le haría sentir culpable y lo mantendría a correa cortísima, haciéndolo su lacayo por lo menos por un día sin piedad alguna.

—No, nunca lo olvidare —dijo, perdiéndose en el bosque que representaba la mirada de su chico—. Porque desde ese día soy el hombre más feliz del mundo y todo gracias a ti. Gracias —comentó por todo y por nada, dejando escapar una lágrima de felicidad.

Las palabras se fueron apagando y los jadeos y cacofonías de  _ “más” “te amo” “no pares”  _ se escucharon por toda la casa.

Ya no eran Sam y Dean Winchester, pero si había un poco de ellos en Jared y Jensen. Quizás ya no eran hermano, pero seguían siendo amantes, almas gemelas. Ellos se seguirían amando a través del cielo, infierno y vidas pasadas.

**Author's Note:**

> ****
> 
> Gracias por leer. Amor a todos (fantasmas incluidos xD).


End file.
